


Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades.

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 七罗贝同居初期，老七挖坑给自己跳的倒霉故事。肢体残缺血腥描写有，无插入，两人的第一次失禁play。标题是西班牙语的自作自受，标题废人尽力了。谢谢热情团友《杏仁豆腐》（假名）帮忙翻译！……虽然他可能不愿意看到自己名字出现在这里。





	Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades.

起因大概是不可追溯的一点小事，总之等团长赶到的时候，罗贝利亚右手手肘以下的部分已经变成一块死物，跌落在地。魔术师倚在墙边，由于大量失血变得苍白的脸上泛着大片不自然的潮红，努力收敛的喘息时断时续，几不可闻。被他用衣物随意压按着的断口简直是一团糟，血都没有完全止住，暗红色血浆断断续续滴落，在地上制造出好几个小小的血泊。

正对着罗贝利亚站立不动的希耶提显然余怒未消，双手抱胸，注视着魔术师凄惨模样的视线冷淡得没有一丝温度。

古兰第一时间先扔了个无敌的净化，把罗贝利亚的出血状态给止住了，免得甲板遭到更多污染。他弯腰捡起地上那截断肢，舌尖舔过尚有余温的中指指尖，浓厚的血腥味让少年皱了皱眉头，对事件的起因经过全然不作理会，直接对两位破坏船内秩序的团员下达了不容置疑的裁决。

“罗贝利亚，一个月以内，不许再生手臂。”

“……Oui，团长。”

回应的声音十分虚弱，仿佛下一秒就会断气，可是其中愉快亢奋的情绪却怎么也遮掩不住。古兰懒得管他，直接走过去，把那只断手狠狠拍进希耶提怀里。

“还有你，希耶提。在他手臂再生之前，给我负起责任照顾好他。”

天星剑王脸色铁青，岿然不动，任由那截死肉在胸前染出一大片暗红，再啪嗒一声跌落脚边。古兰可不想照顾他的情绪，光是这间舱室的清洗作业就够麻烦的了，其它收拾手尾的工作更是让人烦躁不堪：“回答呢？”

短暂的僵持后，年长的一方终于率先让步。

“……知道了。”

“很好。你们两个都给我听好了。不许有下次。也不准有下次。懂了吗？”

目送赶着要和女孩子们喝下午茶的团长潇洒离开，罗贝利亚终于支撑不住，滑坐在地上，冲那位杵着不动的行凶者露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“所以，希耶提先生？能麻烦您把绷带拿来吗？”

 

接下来的一天对希耶提来说堪称灾难。给罗贝利亚换下血污的衣服也也好，包扎上绷带也好，让他和之前一样跟在自己身后到处晃悠也好——那张惹人生厌的笑脸上，希耶提总能找到一丝得意洋洋的味道。那截残存的上臂仿佛完全不能让魔术师学会什么叫做收敛，反倒似一个可供炫耀的勋章，或一个能用来进行有效要挟的把柄。

平时的罗贝利亚已经够烦的了，现在依仗着团长命令与受害人的身份更是变本加厉，每一次开口都让希耶提脑门青筋暴跳。可恨的是，他提出的要求看似无理取闹，可配合上那截断臂，便又算得上合情合理。幸好吃晚饭的时候罗贝利亚没有得寸进尺张开嘴要求“啊——”之类的喂食，不然希耶提百分之一百肯定自己会一叉子扎穿他的下颔。即便如此，看着那家伙拙劣地单手盘卷着意面，把酱汁沾得满脸都是的蠢样，希耶提还是没能忍住，愤然抽出一张餐巾纸，粗暴至极地狠狠擦过魔术师沾满番茄酱的嘴角。罗贝利亚唔唔啊啊地皱起眉头，看起来被弄得相当疼，却没有半点要躲开的意思。只是在希耶提停手愤然扔开纸巾时，冲他露出一个甜腻到恶心的笑。

看着罗贝利亚闪闪发亮的双眼，希耶提勉力忍下滚到唇边的斥责，一次深呼吸后，尽可能维持着平稳语调开口：“吃饱了吗？”

“嗯。”

即便碟子里的意粉只被消灭了不到三分之一，罗贝利亚依然毫不犹豫地扔下了餐叉，充满期待地舔了舔嘴唇，小狗似地挨过来。

“希耶提先生，我想去洗澡。”

“你现在这个模样进澡堂，是想吓到其他团员吗。船上还有小孩子在。”希耶提努力让自己心平气和，动作幅度不至于过度夸张地推开这个过于活跳跳的祸害：“……先回房间，等晚上没人了再带你去。”

没再等待回应，希耶提径直起身，抓起罗贝利亚那只完整的手臂，略显粗暴地将人带离饭堂。回房路上，他更是堪称无礼地无视了所有遇到的其他团员，过于阴沉的表情与身后罗贝利亚欣悦的微笑挥手形成了鲜明对比，那些或诧异或关心或担忧的目光最终被两人悉数抛诸身后，砰地一声被关在舱室门外。

接下来的等待并不算漫长。出乎意料老实的魔术师躺在宽大的长沙发上滚来滚去，过了一会儿，似乎是认识到同居人不再打算理会他的事实，便渐渐地安静下来，蜷成一团，像是睡着了。坐在书桌边，希耶提看了他一眼，翻开那本早上读到一半的《艾斯迪欧斯大陆溯源》，听着罗贝利亚渐渐变得规律绵长的呼吸，表面情绪潮水一般褪去。灯火映照下，沉浸在阴影中的双眸流动着格外坚硬冰冷的光。锋锐剑器特有的无机感在天星剑王脸上一掠而过——他并未真正地动怒。或者说，那种爆发性的怒气早在出剑的瞬间便已倾泻殆尽。若以此作为标准，说不定此刻窝在沙发上睡得香甜的家伙，在情绪控制上还要高出一筹。至少，直到现在，魔术师也没有出现过任何称得上激烈的感情表现。

那么，接下来该怎么办呢。

希耶提单手支颔，双眼微闭，放任时间在脑内推演中缓慢流逝。直到书桌上的座钟时针指向了深夜十一点，他才从犹如微睡一般的绵长思考中抽离，抬起头来，正好对上睡饱了的罗贝利亚投来的游刃有余的微笑。

两位顶级猎杀者的对峙转瞬即逝，远称不上柔和，但至少不再充满棱角的空气在房间内小心翼翼地流动。希耶提合起仅仅翻动了一页的厚重书本，以不会被误会的缓慢动作，在魔术师有些意外的目光里将它放回桌面。

“走吧。”

 

拜星之民的奇妙科技所赐，格兰赛法号自带的公共浴室能够一天二十四小时源源不断地提供足量热水。而那些即使舰身猛烈颠簸摇晃，其中水体也不会溢出一星半点的各色浴池，更是充满了让人想要放弃深入思考其中原理的迷幻色彩。

在更衣室扒掉贤者那套层层叠叠的累赘衣物，给断臂多包上一层赋有防水术式的特殊医疗用绷带，再走进浴室拧开热水喷头，调节好水流水温——希耶提自认已经做到仁尽义至，奈何罗贝利亚就是不愿意让他消停。

“希耶提先生，希耶提先生~！可以帮我擦一下身体吗？”

刚刚脱掉衣服重新踏入浴室的天星剑王只想仰头长叹，为什么这家伙可以烦成这样？早知如此，上午那一剑直接劈掉他的脑袋说不定还更轻松一点：“你不是还有一只手吗？”

淋了一身热水后，湿嗒嗒的罗贝利亚一脸无辜地张开双手，展示着沾满了没能推匀的沐浴液的赤裸身体。

“一只手洗不干净啊，希耶提先生来帮帮忙嘛。”

希耶提重重叹了一口气，他现在有些后悔当时挥出的那一剑了。短暂的快意过后，却要忍耐如此烦闷漫长的陪护，真是得不偿失。

他随手拉过浴室里的一个洗澡凳，岔开腿坐下，再把滑溜溜的罗贝利亚打横抱了过来。

“哎？唉……希、耶提先生……？”

被横架在希耶提的两腿之间，整个腰腹都几乎悬空——不安定的体位让魔术师罕有地表现出些许慌张。断肢紧紧贴在希耶提赤裸干燥的胸前，唯一完好的手臂试图抓住些什么固定住自己，别扭地想勾住男人的脖颈，却被无情地拨开。

“不要乱动。”

这个姿态莫名地让罗贝利亚觉得有点别扭，似乎在什么地方见过——

“啊。”

是了，是在妈妈给自己看过的古典画册里，一副非常漂亮的作品，名字是……圣母怜子来着？

不过那位横躺在他人膝上的男士，似乎已经死了？所以……

“希耶提先生是想要杀掉我吗？”

“说什么胡话。”

冷淡锐利的瞪视如剑一般刺穿心脏的声音，真是令人着迷。

诅咒着眼前一副发情模样的人渣，希耶提伸手按上罗贝利亚的锁骨。滑腻的沐浴液很快在指下化为丰盈细腻的泡沫，从肩膀到手臂，每一次揉搓的力道都控制得极好，不至于疼痛，却又切实地让肌肉得到充分的舒展与放松。罗贝利亚很快就开始发出充满情欲的呜呜鼻音，在希耶提搓过他胸口时夹紧了腿，伸手试图把男人的指掌往自己硬得发疼的乳头推：“这、这里……乳头不洗干净……不行……♡”

“闭嘴吧你。”

“希耶提先生，好冷淡~”

渐渐恢复了平时的调子，罗贝利亚撅起嘴，些许不满在希耶提的手掌开始推按小腹时骤然僵硬：“等、等一等！Non、non……！希耶提先生，放我下来！”

“又怎么了！”

怀里的人过于激烈的反应让希耶提不得不动用另一只手，环抱住他的肩膀来固定体势。看上去快哭出来的魔术师徒劳地试图阻止还在自己腹部揉按的手掌，却根本使不上力，急得眼泛泪光，抬头看着希耶提连声哀求：“不可以、真的不、不可以这样……这样的按的话……会、会……”

罗贝利亚第一次在希耶提面前显出纯然的软弱，指尖无力地抓扣着希耶提的右手手背，身体紧绷，嚅嗫了好几次，都没能说出话。终于，在希耶提的手指再次发力时，咬紧了下唇的魔术师再也无法忍耐地发出哀鸣，抬起眼睛求饶：“希耶提先生，求、嗯、啊，求你……不……再、再这样按的话……会，会尿出来的……”

“哈啊？”

希耶提一瞬间几乎要怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了问题，然而怀里的男人憋得满脸通红、浑身都在不自然颤抖的状况却做不得伪。他稍微感觉了一下手掌下方，内脏隔着皮肤传来的异动也述说着同样的事实——罗贝利亚确实到了极限。

“你都二十二岁了，居然还会在别人面前漏尿吗。”

“呜……所、所以……可以了，可以了！希耶提先生，放我……下去……”

浑浊的施虐欲在内心翻滚，黑色浓浆咕嘟咕嘟地冒出连串沸腾的气泡。复仇的快意推着希耶提的手，故意往那处肚皮再度用力一按，成功收获好一阵支离破碎的哀鸣。

“为什么要停下？”

“欸、为……什么……？”

希耶提俯瞰着眼睫毛已经被泪水糊的乱八七糟的罗贝利亚，悠然勾起嘴角，手掌再次下滑，在魔术师失控的惨叫声中握住他半硬的性器——不得不承认，罗贝利亚的家教确实很好，平日里清洗做得也足够细致，性器上居然找不到半点耻垢。之前他央求希耶提帮忙清洗时，大概也是真心想要洗干净吧。不过，那和他现在准备做的事已经完全没有关系了。

惯于持剑、修长有力的手指徐徐摩擦过柱身，指腹滑过伞盖下方，再攀上顶端，坚硬的剑茧反复刮擦那处微凹的小孔——

“尿出来不就好了？”

罗贝利亚被纯粹的恐惧与畏怖冻结的模样极大地取悦了天星剑王，他微笑着俯下身，抵住魔术师的额头，紧紧盯住那双狂气消失无踪、只剩下单纯的惶惑羞耻，幼子般无助的水润双瞳。

“难道说，像你这样的怪物，身体里居然还存在羞耻心这种东西吗？”

“Non……non……！”

被尿意和希耶提刻意的撸动逼得几乎失控，大颗大颗的生理性泪水从罗贝利亚的眼眶里溢出，他拙劣地伸出仅剩的左臂，艰难地抱住了希耶提的肩膀，指尖深深抠进皮肉：“不可以……妈妈说了……妈妈……啊……说过的……呜……Non……啊、啊——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

惨叫声与失禁尿液溅落地板的水流声在澡堂里回荡了好一会儿，最终只剩下了小声的抽噎。

后颈被抓出的伤口隐隐作痛，不应有的阴暗快意悄然浮上，如同临沸之水的细小水泡，在冰山之下无声连绵。希耶提慢慢抬起沾满了泡沫与尿液的右手手掌，举到哭红了眼的罗贝利亚面前，让那些散发着热气的液体滴落在他的胸腹间，附在他耳边轻声斥责。

“真脏。”

 

 

第二天晚上。

看着眼睛亮晶晶一脸期待堵在房间门口的罗贝利亚，希耶提只觉得自己头疼得快要炸开。

“希耶提先生！我们去洗澡吧！”

 

END

 

 

 

一个月后。

“团长，我要嫁给希耶提先生！”

“你给我滚远点！”

 

啊罗贝利亚肯定是那种一定要天天洗澡，洗的时候不但前边要翻开皮一处细节都不放过，后边也会伸入半个指节清洗的精致boy。家教真的很好（确信）


End file.
